MichaelIsGr8
MichaelIsGr8 is a ROBLOX user who is mainly known as the owner of the ROBLOX TV Studios™. He is also the administrator of other ROBLOX TV Studios™ affiliate groups. History MichaelIsGr8 joined Roblox on April 12, 2011. Michael's user name is often mistaken for Michaells (with two Ls) because of the lack of differentiation between the lowercase L and uppercase I on the former default ROBLOX font. Although this is no longer an issue due to the new Roblox font, it remains an issue on the Wiki due to using the old Roblox font by default. In most conversations, however, he is addressed as "Mich". From November 9, 2014 until February 28, 2015, Michael was involved in a conflict between himself and his Roblox TV Studios and BenzBot and his rTV Networks over ownership of a group; this became known as the Gavent Television Group naming rights scandal, of which has since been resolved. On multiple occasions, Michael has met many ROBLOX admins and grown short-term bonds. On these occasions, some "famous" people have been in the ROBLOX TV Studios™. These admins include tarabyte, stravant, MisterObvious, and OnlyTwentyCharacters. Contributions to other groups Michael has made multiple contributions to groups he is no longer in, some of these contributions can still be seen at this point. *The names of the current ranks were all created by Michael. * The Current BBS logo was a cropped version created by Michael in the summer. Decal in Catalog *The non-seasonal logo for Dragon Dipper Productions was created by Michael on this wiki and can the dates can be seen. *Michael caused action to be taken so that Dragon Dipper Productions would consist of a real ROBLOX group by following a pre-planned script created by him and DragonDipperBlossom. This group was created by buddbudd222 *An office in Buddbudd222 Studios was created by Michael then placed into the studios. *The office style chairs in Buddbudd222 Studios was given to buddbudd222 in the same model as above. *The admin script in Buddbudd222 Studios was given by Michael. *The model used in the catalog. *Michael formerly had been taking an active role in the wiki, this has lead to him being ranked number 1 in the wiki leaderboards. Wiki Leaderboard *A former BBC News set was created by him. It was then later removed but then been refurbished as a TTN News set. Outfits Here is a list of outfits that MichaelIsGr8 has: Business Man-8294478 (1).png|Business Man Beach Bod-9140883.png|Beachy Classic-4428085.png|Original Girly-7988892.png|Girly Halloween-13037432.png|Mummy Melonhead-9291227.png|Melonhead Glam-7897719.png|Glamourous Minion-11869769.png|Minion Scientist-7967133.png|Scientist Glasses are worn in most outfits in order to disguise the ROBLOX logo on the "ROBLOX Maddness" face. Places The most know of Michael's places is "G R A V I T Y" which rose to stardom some time in April. The ROBLOX TV Studios™ ROBLOX TV Studios™ Controversy In the past, Michael has been accused of 'stealing' the Gavent Television Group, despite being given the group by TheMagRblx. This has since been settled with AGavent, under a license. Lawsuits In august of 2015, MichaelIsGr8 had been sued by mydraket for what is now an Unknown reason, and due to that, was put off. However, on July 31, 2016, a proposal for a Lawsuit by DragonDipperBlossom for Harassment. It is to be carried out at the ROBLOX TV Circut Court.Category:People